


Questions in the Rain

by happyeverafter72



Series: Love as Religion [6]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Michael and Christine go for a walk in the rain and he asks an important question.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: Love as Religion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Questions in the Rain

When they had been together for about a year, Michael and Christine decided to go away for a week’s holiday in the country. They booked a cottage in a secluded village in Devon and planned to spend the week in complete relaxation. 

The morning after they arrived, they set out for a walk. It was overcast, but otherwise pleasant. A couple of miles in, however, it started to rain. At first it seemed that it would pass over quickly, but this was not to be. The rain became heavier, forcing them to run for cover. They found shelter under an overhanging lip of rock, where they sat down to wait. 

“That turned out well,” Christine said with a laugh. “I hope it doesn’t last too long.” 

Michael put an arm around her. “I don’t know. This is quite nice.” 

She grinned. “I suppose it is.” 

They kissed softly, then he rested his forehead against hers. 

“This isn’t exactly how I planned it,” he said. “I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?” 

She smiled broadly, tears springing to her eyes. “Yes, Michael.” 

He searched in a pocket and brought out a box, which he opened to reveal a ring set with a blue stone. He slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand. She leaned in and they kissed again, lingering longer this time, savouring the moment. Both were smiling when they pulled back. 

“I was so afraid you would say no,” he admitted. 

She brought up a hand to cup his cheek. “Michael, if you had asked me a year ago, I would have married you the next day.” 

He turned his head to kiss her palm. “My darling,” he murmured. 

Looking past him, she could see that the rain was beginning to ease. “Let’s go,” she said. “We can’t sit here all day.” 

He nodded and they both got up. Hands clasped together, they carried on their way.


End file.
